A Crossing of Blades
by JinX.XIII
Summary: After the assassination of His Holiness, The Order is in chaos. Nero is sent to apprehend the killer, but the longer he chases after the mysterious man in red, the more Nero begins to wonder: Who is the real enemy? Slight future DantexNero.
1. Prologue, Morning Light

**: prologue :**

...**  
><strong>

The sun was just rising over the roofs of the city, its golden light dripping slowly into the dark alleys and roads, pushing back the darkness. Well at least the normal darkness that comes from shadows, not the kind that is unnatural and sinister. A lone figure, a young man, to be exact, dashed down the street at a breakneck pace. His dark blue, trench coat, whipping out behind him as he rushed towards a monument that seemed to glow in the morning light

The young man slowed to a stop in the middle of the street, his eyes falling onto an obstacle. Demons. Oh great… He was already late. He didn't have time for this, but all the same. His light blue eyes quickly glanced over the hoards of creatures stumbling around in the street. They weren't even a challenge, stupid scarecrows. All the same... A little grin graced is lips for a moment, his white bangs dipping into his face, before his visage morphed into a snarl. He dashed forwards suddenly, heading straight for the group of darkness-filled scarecrows. In response to his suddenly advance, the demons sprang into the air ready to fight their attacker. The youth ignored the demons above him, jumping forwards and delving amongst the creatures as he kicked one in the chest, sending it back into others, having a convenient boiling-pin effect.

He landed, quickly regaining his balance from the kick, instantly turning, and punching a demon to his right in the face, keeping his slung arm close to his body. One of the creatures before him swung its blade-arm forward, aiming to cleave the boy in half from shoulder to hip. However, the abused weapon was caught by the youth, as he turned, not pausing but always moving in a rough, unorthodox, but still purposeful movements. He whipped the creature around in a circle, the force ripping the creature's weaponized appendage from its body. He tossed the blade in the air, catching the 'handle' as it fell. Now he was armed.

The white haired teen turned suddenly, swinging the discolored sword in wide arcs, cutting down any of the demons that were too slow or too stupid to get out of his way. The harsh snarl he on his face slowly faded... He was missing it…

He turned sharply; aiming for the wall. He lunched himself upwards, kicking off a demon to rise higher into the air. The moment his boot-clad foot touched the wall he changed directions, running along the wall in an almost gravity-defining act and over the demons stuck in the street. He jumped again and again, using demons that were trying to reach him, only as stepping-stones, moving himself forwards, cutting down any creatures that happened to get in the way. He landed, sliding the blade down through a demon till the blade hit the ground. He twisted his wrist, the weapon turning down the sunlight shining off of its damaged surface. Again, he fought the devils back, not of their blades getting close enough to him to actually pose a threat.

He jumped upward, swinging his blade to the sky. The steel dragged a skewered demon upwards along with it, easily flinging the monster into the air. A number of demons jumped up to mean him. The youth twisted and turned his body, directing is weapon past each, kicking out at the one he would have missed. He landed again, quickly hacking through the last few demons till… he paused, blade held out to his side, legs wide, his jacket fanning out behind for a moment before falling. The last demons stumbled back, falling onto the ground in a fit as the darkness leaked out of it, as it did with all the other demons, as the darkness leaked out of it. The last moments of the other demons was the same, writhing on the ground as if in pain until each monster was nothing more than harmless, empty sack lying in the street.

Slowly the young man straightened, dropping his arm, and breathing more heavily than normal. The snarl and harsh looks from batter faded from his face as turned to look towards the cathedral, still glowing in the sunrise. The morning light shown on his pale hair, making it shin and shimmer. Was he going to make it in time? He then dropped the blade, and continued his hurried sprint towards the building in the distance.

...

A final note rang out, filling the crowded cathedral with that last ringing tone. The white haired youth sat at the end of a bench, throwing his foot up onto his opposite knee, arm draped over the back of the bench. He took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. He looked up at the young woman on the stage as the rest of the congregation clapped quietly. The women smiled softly at the applause then turned her attention towards the young man, her face lighting up. He blinked glanced away from her, slightly embarrassed. After a moment he leaned his head back and grinned at the young singer, his white hair hanging in his face a bit.

...

Outside, the sun finally crawled above the roof of the cathedral, casting its warming glow on a lone figure standing a top a roof, hand on a hip, jacket billowing slightly in the wind.

* * *

><p><em>Hey all you readers~! Its me being a spaz! I read a few one-shots by other people where they actually wrote out a cut-scene, occasionally changing something. I had been thinking about doing something like that anyways, but their story's inspirded me to actually get started. Now don't worry, lovers of <span>Dancing with Guns &amp; Swords<span>, this won't take away from writing for that, it'll just kind be a dead muse filler. Now the other thing is that i actually plan to write all of the missions and cut-scenes much in this fashion, not to mention I'm going to be painfully accurate with the actions in the cut-scenes... i watched the 3 minutes that consists of this one SOOOO many times But at least its sounds good *thumbs up* _

_Now the other thing is that through the storyline, if the readers request, I may tweak stuff, like emotions of a few words here or there ^ ~ But only if you guys ask for it or for something in particular *coughcoughc*yaoi*cough* Yep, so let me know what you guys want to see. Love you all to pieces!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!** i know there are more chapters, but when you give me your opinion on each it helps me out so much more when i come back to fix stuff. The reader's opinion means so much to me. So being harsh is okay but along as it is readers that aren't already on the site, i have reviews open to everyone so i would still love to hear your thoughts~!  
><em>

_**DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction. If i did own these characters Dante would wear less clothing more often and Kyrie would have died... *thumbs up*_

PS: do you guy prefer this stuff before or after the happenings?


	2. Mission One, Birds of a Feather

_Hello, way too long for this one I know. Hope you guys like this bit. Let me know if i missed anything important... i don't think I did. Let me know if you guys like and would like me to keep going. I may or may not continue this one. If its gets some good reviews I will. Please pay attention to Nero's thinking, if it fits him or if it sounds weird. Thanks. Love you all~!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MISSION ONE : Birds of a Feather<strong>

.

"2,000 years ago... the Dark Knight Sparda, turned against his demon brethren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind. Though despite his brave efforts in our names…"

Again? This same lecture again? God, these religious sermons were so boring. Always about this Sparda, always about how great this demon was, about how weak and futile the human race was… It was such a bore. The white haired youth wondered why he even bothers coming to these things anymore. All around him, were the various 'believers', clocked and hooded, were practically hanging on every word. As if they hadn't memorized the monologue already. He was the only one not paying attention. The headphone hanging around his neck embittered a constant stream of music. It was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. He sighed, looking down at his foot that propped up on his knee in a seemingly customary position. Hum, there was a scuff on his boot. He was sure it hadn't been there when he had put then on that morning. Maybe it had been from the demons not five minutes ago. Ha! Half these people in the congregation thought to meet a demon would be an honor, a wonderful experience… but he knew, he knew that demons were disgusting monsters, which he had to deal with on a regular basis.

"I fear some have forgotten the truth of that great sacrifice." The young demon hunter shook his head, glancing over his shoulder impatiently. Where was she? It seemed like it was taking forever for her to get out here… besides he only ever came to listen to her sing, though today he had another reason so be eager for her arrival.

"If the events of that terrible time were to reoccur," The man shock his head again, barley listening to the Priest's banter, he still thought it sounded like a bunch of bullshit. He switched his position, kicking his other foot up onto his knee. The follower sitting next to him suddenly gave him a harsh glance like he was irritated by the white haired man's almost constant sighing and was going to say something about it. But when the hunter returned the look the hooded man quickly looked away. Sighing again, he looked away, dipping his head slightly to push his ear into his headphones, adjusting his arm where it lay over the back of the bench.

"…the fusing of both the demonic and human realms, we," The white haired man strained slightly at the sounds of quiet tapping on the stone floor. "…weak humans,"

The tapping stopped. After a moment of faked disinterested the youth looked up at see the young singer standing at the end of the bench. He glanced up to her face then quickly looked away, grabbing his headphone and pressing against his ear. Her face dropped, blatantly concerned for the man's cold reaction.

"…would have no means by which to oppose our submission…" She glanced down, after a moment and saw a small blue box on the seat. A gift? She gingerly leaned over to pick it up.

"And so I ask you to unite!" As she stood, looking at the gift he stole another glance at her. He felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. Would she like it? Would she… She looked up from this little box in her hand, returned her gaze to him with a smile. He only looked away again, but couldn't help the hint of a smile that tugged on his lips.

"And pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us," For a moment she clutched the present to her chest before sitting next to the white haired youth. The young man didn't drop the headphone from his ear as she joined him, he did drop his leg as if the position had become uncomfortable.

"…our gracious Savior would shelter us from the storm. Let us pray!" The priest paused in his sermon to bring his hands together, dropping his head. Everyone in the church mimicked his actions, dropping their heads in silence. In the background an organ started playing softly, the only thing seeming to indicate the passing of time. The young man had slipped on his headphones the moment the priest had uttered the word 'pray'. As if he was going to pray to a demon, 'protector of humanity' or not. He reminded quiet for a time, but then he began to fidget the uncomfortable feeling growing as she sat amongst these people. He glace to either side then sighed irritated, pushing his headphones back off his head, letting them drop back around his neck. What was he doing? He stood, his boot tapping quietly on the stone floor as he started for the other end of the isle.

"Nero…" He stopped, looked back down at the girl sitting next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly, hands still claps together as she looked up to him with those brown eyes, questioningly.

"I'm outta here." He muttered, leaned back towards her a bit as he spoke. He was about to continue when she spoke again, stopping him from turning away.

"But it's not over yet." She commented leaning forwards as well, the tone of her voice almost shocked. Nero glanced towards the stage then back to her, his voice becoming slightly more stressed.

"All this preaching's putting me to sleep." He then turned again, a few steps bringing him closer to the end of the isle. He could hear the soft tapping of heeled shows behind him. She could follow if she wanted… he didn't care nor was he going to say anything about it. Why he kept trying to sit through these things was beyond him. He was going to walk out of there and no one was going to change his mind. However it was not someone who made him stop. Gradually a sensation emanated through his arm slowly building. It wasn't exactly a tingle or a vibration…. but it wasn't a growing warmth either. He made a soft questioning noise as he stopped, glancing down at the agitated appendance in its' sling. What the hell… it was… it was glowing, glowing a light blue. My god what was it doing now. He did not have time to think on the strange reaction of his arm because he sensed something else, a presence; one that sent his everything on high alert. It was like… well it was like nothing he had ever felt before and it was coming from, that direction.

Nero turned suddenly, looking up towards the stained-glass ceiling and instant before it exploded. A figure in red dropped from seemingly the sky. As he fell he swept his arms out to the side, the long red jacket flaring out behind him dramatically. He landed heavily, dropping to one knee on the altar before the priest. It was almost as if in slow motion for Nero, the flutter of the man's crimson jacket, the quiet tinkling of the falling glass was the only sounds now.

The mysterious man looked up slowly, icy blue eyes peaking from under white bangs. Sanctus slowly looked up at the man, his look turning to one of horror. In the instant his holiness started to take step back the man moved at blinding speeds, reaching around under his jacket, reviling a pistol. He pointed the sliver weapon directly at the priest and pulled the trigger once. The gunshot rang out through the cathedral, pulling people from their payers, and the guards gather around the edges of the rooms started in shock. Slowly the assassin in red stood, his head craning back as he looked up at the great stone statute of Sparda.

Nero took a step towards the altar only to stop when he felt the girl moving behind him. This was not good, this consuming sense of power was almost enough to make him chock. It seemed to make the air thick and his arm was growing hotter and hotter in its sling. Just who was this man? The assassins then turned slowly towards the crowd, almost as if he head heard Nero's silent question. Nero instantly saw the blood splattered across his face, almost the exactly same color as his jacket, and he almost wondered if that was what had turned the jacket such a deep crimson.

The assassins gaze ran over the crowd quickly and then he stopped on Nero, his eyes widened slightly before he almost scowled. No, he couldn't have possibly been able to pick him out of the crowd. At the moment, the people of the congregation broke into a panic, rushed for the various exits, their cries of terror.

"Your holiness!" the head guard yelled, the hand already resting on his blade drawing the weapon quickly. The man looked over his shoulder and the men behind him mimicked his actions and almost immediately charging towards the man even as civilians ran around them.

As if in slow motion Nero watched the man turned to face him, Nero glanced to his arm as it became hotter still then he locked eye with the man in read and he knew this assassins was no to be underestimated. The guards filled the stage before the altar, their stances ready for a fight. The assassin's attention was pulled away from Nero as he looked down at the guards. He tilted his head slightly, a smirk gracing his lips for a moment as his hand grabbed the hilt of his sword over his shoulder. He then jumped, flipping midair just before he delivered a kick to a guard's chest sending the man flying backwards. Then he swept his arm back, the swords coming off his back before he swung the weapon in a great arch, knocking another guard to the side even as he attacked. The assassin lifted the sword, dropping behind his shoulder to catch the blade of a third guard the smirk returning for an instant before his kicked the man back sending him flying into other. He sweep his bade out in a dramatic fashion and dropping the blade to rest on his shoulder. He turned his head to glare down at the fallen guard he had disarmed a moment ago. He stepped hard on the guard's chest, forcing him to the ground before his lifted the sword from his shoulder and drove it into the man's chest, blood spurting onto the silver blade.

Nero's face contorted in disgusted as he watched. He grabbed the hand of the girl behind him, his fist tightening as she pulled her suddenly after him. He had to get her out of there now. The girl was surprised by the suddenly movement so that she lost her grip on the little blue box, the gift flying from her hand and falling to the ground only to be stepped on by a lingering civilian. She tried to pull from Nero's grasp and reclaim the gift but Nero pulled her towards him. What was she looking at? He wondered in frustration as he looked back, catching sight of the damages package. But there was no helping it now. He pushed her back as she tried to move towards it again. She gave him a glance then turned as he put a hand on her back, running after her.

The leader of the guards ran to the priest side, dropping to his knees before his fallen leader.

"No." He said as he saw that the priest was indeed dead.

The red clad assassin easily blocked and knocked aside the guard's attacks. As he hit one of their blades away, the guard spun with the force of his push. The assassin grabbed his shoulder, turning the guard back to face him just before he drove his Zweihänder through his chest. Not being able to free his blade from the man body, the assassin turned, swung the sword over his head and slamming the squired man into another of his attackers. He then leaned back, swinging the blade back through the air smashing into another guard. He then turned, sweeping the sword around him, knocking back tow more guard before catching one more as he jumped. The swing of the Zweihänder sent him and the man on his blade flying into the rafters.

The room had cleared of gathers as the assassins eliminated the last two guards. He swept his blade to his side, pausing for a moment as he glanced towards where the priest had fallen.

The leader of the guards had lifted the priest and held his shoulder, silently mourning over him. Slowly the man in red walked to the side so he could see the guard and the fallen priest. His sword on his shoulder he adjusted it slight as he moved towards the two before dropping the weapon from his shoulder.

The girl glanced back; her eyes widened in shock as she slowly and ripped her hand from Nero's grasp.

"Credo!" She screamed running towards the leader of the guards.

"Kyrie!" Nero yelled, reaching after her. No! Stupid girl. Why in the world would she run _towards_ the guy killing everyone?

The assassin was had almost reached Credo and his holiness as a guard picked himself up, staggering forwards to swing his sword at the man in red. The futile attack was easily knocked aside as the killed turned suddenly. The guard fell back, hitting Kyrie's shoulder, hard. She stumbled and fell. There was a quiet footstep and she stared at the floor for a moment, her breath coming faster. She glanced up and looked in terror at the assassin as he loomed over her. She couldn't move, fear immobilizing her.

'_Shit_.' Nero ground his teeth together in anger suddenly running forwards with a yell. The man in red looked up in surprised only to see the bottoms of Nero's boots as he jumped, kicking the man in the face. Nero landed, sliding back slightly from the force of his kick, but without pausing he grabbed the gun on his hip shooting to bullets towards the assassin.

His aim was dead on, but the assassin leaned forwards midflight, bringing his sword forwards to catch the two shots with the flat of his sword. The force of deflecting the bullets pushed him back faster, making him flip over just before he landed on the head of the Sparda. As he landed his sword stabbed into the stone statue. The assassins looked up suddenly to see Nero jumping towards him, leg posed for a kick. The assassin moved to the side slightly, moving to pull his giant sword from the statue. Before he could free the weapon, Nero kicked, his foot slamming the Zweihänder back into place.

The two white haired men landing on the arms of the statue, Nero's gun pointed at the man as he returned the gesture with twin pistols. They both froze. Nero gave the other man a hard glare. As their eyes meet he felt that overwhelming power but he ignored it starting to tighten his finger on the trigger.

"Nero!" He twitched, his finger relaxing as Kryie stood, trying to run towards him.

"Kyrie!" He said sternly as Credo appeared before the girl, holding and arm out to stop be advance. "Go with you bother and get out of here."

Credo pointed his sword up towards the assassin and Nero. "I will return with help," He yelled, pausing and taking half a step before adding, "You stall him until then." He ordered then turned, pushing his sister towards the exit as the remained guard carried the priest body out as well.

Nero smirked slightly. Stall him? Ha, Credo was dumber than he looked. There would be no stalling this guy, it was kill or be killed and Nero had full confidence in his abilities.

"I won't hold my breath." He muttered then jerked his head back, knocking his headphones off his shoulder. The suddenly lack of music made the empty cathedral uncomfortably silent. But the quiet didn't last long. He shot, moving forwards suddenly. The assassin ducked, his timing uncomfortably close to having a hole blown through his masculine face. Nero stopped short and pointed down at him, firing again only to watch in growing irritation and surprise as the man had jumped up, dodging his shot once again. The man in red hand his arms held out as he jumped, looking almost like an elegant crane. Nero didn't linger to admire the pose instead he jumped, turning midair to scissor his legs around the man's chest. The assassin grunted slightly, only to shove his gun into Nero's face. Nero threw his leg up and around the man's arm, twisting his head to the side as the bullet flew path his ear. In turned the silver gun was trusted into view making Nero jerk his head back before his clamped his teeth down on the barrel, turning his head to the side as he tried to rip the gun from the assassin's grasp. Wrapping his other leg over the arm as he tried to pin it, Nero released the gun from his mouth and took his chance to shooting. The assassin only leaned back abruptly before he flipped the two of them over, kicking and escaping from the hold Nero had on his arms.

No longer tangled in the other man's limbs Nero recovered quickly, looked up towards the assassin and grabbing a handful of his jacket. Nero twisted, using the moment of falling to swing the older man around before he threw him at the statue.

The assassin was just as agile, must to Nero's displeasure and landed the dramatic flair of his jacket and pose unnecessary. He then looked up suddenly to see Nero's boots again. The kid dropped like a stone, landing on the Zweihänder hilt. The swords cut up and through the stone, coming precariously close to the assassin's body even as he jumped. Nero landed on the folded hands of the statue where they held the stone sword. He looked up quickly and watched the man in red snatched it out of the air and came down in a sudden down thrust, aiming to cleave Nero's head in two. The younger man blocked instinctively with his gun, the force of the sword making his lose his balance and tumble down between the statue and the sword. His hit the edge of the stone cloak hard but then was able to turn, pushing his feet against the two surfaces to stop himself.

With a snarl he looked up and pointed his gun at the assassin once again. His shot missed, hitting the stone and making it explode in a shower of dust and rock. However, the other man jumped from the head of the statue to the folded hands, sword on his sword, a seemingly relaxed position, and looked down at Nero.

Well, it was probably stupid but might as well try anyways. Nero pushed his back against the statue, his feet now on the stone sword.

"RAGH!" He yelled, pushing hard against the flat of the blade until the stone tore, the sword braking free of the statue and falling back. Even as the large stone sword fell back, the man in red merely leaned forwards, remaining vertical to the ground. Nero kicked off the stone statue, rushing up the falling blade. The assassin was ready for him, dodging Nero's shot and then leaned back farther to keep his nose from being broken as the kid swung the butt of his gun towards his face. Both of the men off balance, they kicked towards each other. There feet hit and set the pair in opposite directions, the sword bouncing against the marble floor before flying into the seating area.

Nero landed hard but didn't bat an eye as he strained and point his gun at the assassin who slowly turned to face him, sword once again on his sword. The man in red gave him a look, kind of an uninterested glance.

"You've got a jacket up notion of fair play pal. And it's beginning to piss me off." He didn't wait long before his pulled the trigger, instantly two bullets left the double-barreled chamber. Out of nowhere the other man moved the sword over his sword so it hung on his back by unseen forces. In the same moment he had his twin pistols out. Each muzzle flashed and Nero heard the very audible ring of metal on metal. Wait, had that man just shot his buttes out of thin air? Nero didn't have must time to think on the matter because the assassin smirked and did a little hop step as he moved to the side, guns firing and in impossible speed.

Nero jumped strait into the air, flipping back to land on his feet. He quickly aimed and…

-click-

Out of bullets. The assassin's grin faded as he arched an elegant eyebrow questioningly, pausing in his rapid shooting. Nero sneered, suddenly jerking his gun to the side, forcing the six shot chamber to open. He pointed the end up the gun up, letting the empty shells to fall from the gun. He whipped his arm back then, whipping out the side of his jacket and tossing a quick loader into the air. As gravity started to take effect on the bullet, Nero turned, holding the gun just right so each of the falling bullets slid into the chamber before finishing his turn stopping suddenly. The chamber clicking back into place and Nero had to stop his finger from pulling off a few shots. There was no one in front of his gun. Wh-where had he gone?

Nero looked over his shoulder, surprised by the soft clicking of boots _behind_ him. The assassin had his sword on his shoulder again as he paused looking up at the damaged statue of Sparada. Nero looked back to his sword, a grin finding its way onto his face.

"I guess this doesn't quite cut it." He muttered, spinning the revolved on his finger as he dropped it into its holster. He unexpectedly kicked his foot up behind him, hitting an abandoned sword into the air. He spun, catching the weapon by the handle before he stabbed the tip into the ground, twisting the handle. The sword actually revved, flames spitting from the back of the blade with each twist. Nero grinned, finally feeling comfortable with a blade in his hand.

"What's the point of packing a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it?" He called almost mocking as the other man turned to face him. The assassin lifted the enormous weapon from his shoulder as if weightless. He glanced it over as if seeing it for the first time, twisting it back and forth before dropping the tip to the floor, mimicking Nero's pose but with his other hand in his hip. His hand then twisted around the handled twice. He. Was. Mocking. Him.

Nero growled, rushing forwards to attack the cocky man. He knew he was cocky. He was always in a relaxed position, practically mocking him. Nero swung his sword, aiming to cleave the man in half. He knew he could do it, the actually force needed to cut a man in half was very much within his reach. But, even as his sword came within a foot of the man's chest he flicked his sword up, the larger blade catching Nero's sword and making his swing go over the other man's head. Nero immediately changed the direction of his sword, aiming again to cleave the man in half but again his sword was block. Instead of redirecting his sword, the assassin merely caught the blade with his own before he shoved Nero back.

The younger man took a few steps back, trying to regain his footing so he could attack again but there was no pause for the assassin. He came at Nero with an overhead down thrust, which Nero barley got his sword up to block, then a side attack, and then another to the other side at his thighs. Each move seemed to be faster than the last and Nero retreated another step with every attack. The man sliced at the ground and Nero was forced to jump to keep his feet. The next instance the man was in the air, above him and he sliced down. Nero blocked again but the force of the attack sent him to his knees as he landed. He looked up quickly and almost didn't block the strike that would have cut him from shoulder to hip. He stepped back and was able to brace himself proper for a hurried attack. The fact he had become desperate to get a hit in made him careless and as the assassin hit his attack to the side the sword flew from his grasp.

Nero's eyes widened in shock and he reached after the sword for a moment, even though the attempt was futile. Things became almost slow motion again as he looked back to the man in red. He spun his sword dramatically then lunged forwards. There was only one thing to do.

Nero raised the arm in the sling.

As the sword's tip stabbed into his arm Nero didn't move, instead, the force of the impact sent a suddenly shock wave thought the room, the benches nearby flying back and their jackets flaring out behind them. The next instant a sudden bright light flared up between the two.

"Hum… you got a trick up your sleeve." The assassin commented on seeing Nero's right arm. It was not the arm of a human, but the arm of a devil. The 'skin' now revealed was a deep red, much like armor, inter laced with glowing blue. An almost tangible energy seemed to rise from his glowing talons as Nero flexed his hands then suddenly clenched it.

"I thought the cat had your tongue." Nero muttered with a smirk, glancing up to lock eyes with the assassin. "If it's a trick you're looking for… then try this!" He suddenly threw his arm to the side. With the tip of the assassins sword still embedded, the force threw the man in red back towards the statue. The assassin's boots slide of the tiled floor and he maintained his balance, jacket swirling around his legs. He stopped and slowly straitened, with an intrigued chuckle he turned back towards Nero

"Looks like you two are a-"

He stopped short when he saw Nero wasn't listening.

Nero let out a yell as his lifted the statues swords, the echo of his demonic arm wrapped around the hilt. He threw the stone sword towards the assassin, skipping forwards to keep his balance. The assassin leaned back as the sword flew passed his head, missing by inches. It smashed through the top of the gate surrounding the statue of Sparda, disappearing into dust of smashed stone.

Nero hopped down from the upper level, the dust billowing around his feet as he landed. He lifted his demonic hand, the glow from his fingers casting light across his face as he clenched his fist.

"Hate to interrupt, but I wanna wrap this show up before the cavalry arrives." He said dusting his hands off with a quiet chuckle. The assassin rushed towards Nero, covering the distance between them with inhuman speed. He swept his sword towards Nero, over his head, but Nero stuck his demon hand out, catching the sword as sparks flashed between them. The assassin glanced at the hand holding his sword, a smirk spreading across his lips. Though he wasn't able to smirk for long. Nero turned, not letting releasing the blade and threw the assassin, still holding onto his sword, across the room. The man in red flipped slowly in the air and landing on a bench. Instead of smashing through it, he caught the back with a hand and held on as the bench slid backwards only to stop when it bumped into a few other benches. As it tipped forwards, the assassin rested his ankle across his knee, Zweihänder's tip ringing as it hit the ground.

Nero looked up, panting slightly from the effort of throwing the man but when he saw the smirk that was till on his face he made irritated, thought still amused, noise.

"So, you're looking to play, huh?" He asked looking away from the Nero for a moment as he leaned back, arm resting on the back of the bench. "Alright, I guess I got some time to kill…" He lifted the sword and pointed it towards Nero with a nod. He appeared to be rather amused with the entire situation.

Nero took a deep breath, finally getting it back as he turned towards the sword resting hilt up in the floor.

"Tough guy, huh?" He pulled the swords from the floor, resting it across his swords for a moment. "Well…" He turned around suddenly, kicking a benched towards the assassin. The man in red frowned, his expression becoming serious as he leaned forwards, jumping into air. As he rose, he pulled his sword back, just as Nero mirrored him. They meet midair, swords clashing together once. The forced caused Nero to turn 180 and he attempted to attack again but there was a seconds clang as the assassin blocked as they passed each other. He landed with a solid thump on the tiled floor, looking as if he hadn't even broken a sweat. He took a few steps forwards as he lifted the sword to it's seemingly customary place on his shoulder. A crunching noise made him turn towards the pile of benches behind him, and he smirked. Nero was seated atop the pile, carefully balancing as the bench tittered back and forth.

"I think I'll have to take you down a couple notches." He said with an air of confidence.

"Whatever you say, kid." the man in red replied with a grin and a nod, holding one of his hands in an open gesture. Nero frowned, rubbing at his nose with his glowing hand before he jumped from the pile, the bench flying off balance with his sudden departure.

The assassin jumped to meet him again, their swords clanging together. The force of the opposite attacks sent the man in red skidding back and Nero lost his grip on the sword. Without taking a pause, Nero brought his arm back, fist clenching tighter before he rushed the man in red, intending to punch him in the face. His opponent brought up his sword, blocking with the flat of the blade but it wasn't enough. The energy behind Nero's demonic arm sent him flying back. Nero didn't stop moving as he grabbed the man's ankle. The assassin looked up in surprise but wasn't able to react more than holding his arm up in useless attempt to protect his face from Nero's fist. The force of the punch knocked the man to the ground, the stone tiles cracking. For a moment they were suspended in the air, the Zweihänder flying away from them both. But then fell back to the floor and Nero threw a leg over the man's waist and, grabbing a handful of his hair, before mercilessly punching the assassin's face. The man in red remained motionless under the assault. His only movement was when his hand flashed, changing to a claw before he clenched it as it continued to flash between a human hand and something more demonic.

Nero stopped his attack on the man's face, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, he throw the man towards the statue. Just as he released the man he turned and grabbed the Zweihänder throwing it after the man. The inhuman strength of his devil's arm caused the assassin slam into the statue, only to be stuck and impaled on the stone figure as his sword ripped into his chest. For a moment his arms where stretched out to the sides, appearing as if he had been crucified for a moment before he drooped around the sword with a quiet exhalation.

Nero took a few shaky breaths as he stared. Finally, it was over. He turned away from the man, rolling his shoulder. Maybe he shouldn't have punched him so much after not having used his arms for so long, it was sure to be sore later.

"Getting better…" Nero stopped in shock. He was not expecting to hear the husky voice of the assassin. He turned back suddenly, watching as the man looked up.

"I would even go as far as to say that I underestimated your…" As he spoke, he pushed back against the statue, the sword behind pulled from the stone. "Abilities." He dropped from the statue and landed with a slight thump, the huge sword still piercing his chest. For a moment they stared at each other, Nero's mind racing. He quickly came to a conclusion; it was obvious and couldn't have been more fitting.

"You aren't human, are you?" The man in red let out a little sigh, and he looked down at the sword protruding from his chest.

"We're the same… you and…" He clamped his hands on either side of his sword; he pulled a length of the sword from his chest. Even as blood accompanied the blade he didn't seem to express the level of pain such an action should cause. Either he was unaffected by the pain or didn't feel it at all. He was able to remove the sword with the second pull. "I…" He groaned the word, dropping the sword's tip to the floor as and gave him a look, a bit breathless. Then he smirked, "And them." Gesturing to his side.

Nero followed his pointed nod to see a fallen guard, however the guard was no longer human. Helmet no longer hiding his face, the dead guard was a demon, eyes and mouth still glowing like the pits of hell, his skin black and appearing charmed. Nero took a step towards the corpse in surprise.

"Though," Nero looked back to where the man had been but he was gone. He looked up suddenly. "I suspect you care something different from the others." The assassin was sitting on the edge of the window he had broken upon his entrance. How in the world had he gotten up there?

Nero took a step towards him; point a glowing finger at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You will come to learn the meaning soon enough but," He stood, dusting off his backside.

"Hey!" Nero yelled and pulled out his gun, shooting at the place the man had just been. The dust fading and it was obvious he had missed. Nero ground his teeth in irritation, fist clenched. But then the man in red abruptly reappearing in the window, leaning over with a grin.

"Adios, kid." He gave him a loose salute before ducking away again, his crimson jacket lingering over the window for a second longer. Nero slowly lowered his gun, and then heard rushed footsteps coming his way. He looked over his shoulder and watched as guards flooded into the room. Nero held his demonic arm close to his body, holding his other hand over it to try and hide its glow. He looked back up to the empty window with an expression of concern. Today was not going to be normal at all was it?

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Zweihänder<span>:_ A two-handed sword primarily of Renaissance Germany, up to a fathom in length, invented in the fourteenth century._ I think it was the closest name for what Dante's sword is, though what it is exactly called i have no idea. Let me know if anyone else does.

.

_**REVIEWS ARE THE APHRODISIAC OF AUTHORS! **PLEASE REVIEW! i know there are more chapters, but when you give me your opinion on each it helps me out so much more when i come back to fix stuff. The reader's opinion means so much to me. So being harsh is okay but along as it is constructive. Readers that aren't already on the site, i have reviews open to everyone so i would still love to hear your thoughts~!  
><em>

_**DISCLAIMER: **I, sadly, do not own any characters from the various Devil May Cry series, nor do i make any money from this reproduction. If i did own these characters Dante would wear less clothing more often and Kyrie would have died... *thumbs up*_


End file.
